The Perfect Parents
by Sealsitwithakiss
Summary: Lilly and Oliver survived prom. But now they've got even bigger problems to face. WAY BIGGER! Can their love survive? Lolliver of course!


The Perfect Parents

No One's POV

Lilly sat on the toilet seat ringing her hands nervously. The music blasted through the door as if it didn't exist. She didn't know why she was doing this here. Why she was at the senior party. Maybe it was because she feared her parents would find the tests.

Or maybe it was because she knew if anyone found the test, they wouldn't know whose it was, as there was over 100 girls at the party, and the person throwing the party was a guy, Mark Anthony. 

Miley stood leaning against the wall staring at the timer, anxiously waiting for it to go off. Miley knew how scared Lilly was, and she only hoped for the best. Miley knew Lilly must feel horrible. Lilly and Oliver had only been together for about 2 months, and they had only done it twice. Once during prom, what a cliché, and once just a few weeks ago.

They just weren't ready for this. As Miley thought about all of this, the timer buzzed. The two girls exchanged glances. Miley gathered some courage and walked over to the counter. She took a deep breath and picked up the small plastic stick and read it carefully.

She looked to Lilly, showing no hint of what it might say. "Well," Miley said, "it looks like I'm gonna be an aunt." Lilly sighed, fearing this. Miley smiled. "I'm gonna be an aunt. Aunt Miley. Smiley Aunt Miley. Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Lilly laughed through her tears. 

Sure, a baby could ruin a future, but look at the joy it would bring. She knew her mother wouldn't be angry at all, seeing as she had already talked to her about it. It was her father she feared though. He was against "it" unless you were married. One of the reasons it never worked out between he and her mom. 

She knew Miley was ecstatic, and she knew Robbie Ray would think of the baby as his own grandchild. Oliver was the only one she worried about. They had only been dating two months. Who knew how he would take it.

"Well, now that we know you're with child Lilly Vanilly, I'm gonna start taking a lot of precautions with you. For example, tonight, NO DRINKING! Also, when we leave in a minute, you're walking with me down the stairs very slowly. Thirdly, we will tell Oliver together, okay? Just in case he tries to run, I can tackle him, seeing as you can't." Lilly laughed and the proceeded out of the bathroom, disposing of the test. 

Next Day

Lilly sat at the counter at Rico's munching on some carrots. Miley was making her eat healthy for the baby's sake. Oliver sat next to Lilly holding her hand tightly, and Miley sat on Lilly's other side, holding her hand for a different reason.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened at Mark's?" Oliver asked. The girls shook their heads. "Somebody found a pregnancy test in the garbage, and it wasn't his mom's." Lilly turned white. "Can you believe that? What kind of a whore would get pregnant at seventeen? I mean, come on. That's so trampy, and, God, she must've been some slut. Who could it be?"

Suddenly, Lilly burst into tears. She couldn't help it. Knowing Oliver would think of her like that broke her heart. "Lilly? What's wrong?" He rubbed her back. She stood and mustered up all the courage he could.

"I'm that whore!" She screamed it loud enough for Oliver to get the message, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Oliver looked to Miley dumbfounded. Miley was a little shocked herself. 

"I can't believe it" Oliver whispered. "Lilly's been sleeping around!" 

"WHAT!" Miley screamed. "YOU'RE THE FATHER!" Miley grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "How dare you say that! Lilly is not a slut." 

Oliver's face twisted in shock. "But it can't be mine! I'm not man enough to reproduce!" 

Miley sighed and let him go. "Oliver, you have no idea how scared Lilly is. She can't handle you calling her that or not being there for her. She already had no intention of telling you. She didn't want you to throw your life away because of her."

Oliver looked at his feet then back up at Miley. She stared at him for a long time before he finally got the message. "Go after her you doughnut!" Oliver lept up and ran off in the direction Lilly had headed. "Lilly!" he screamed. "Where are you!" He heard a small whimper from behind a car. 

He wrapped his arms around Lilly as tightly as he could. "Lilly, I'm so sorry. I never should've said those things." Lilly sniffled. 

"That's exactly what you said at prom Oliver! You say a lot of hurtful things that I can't just forget that easily!" Oliver nodded and sighed. 

"I know Lilly. But I love you. More than anything!"

Lilly shook her head. "I don't know," she said between sobs. "Things are really complicated Oliver. Everything was so easy when we were younger. And at prom even! I would rather relive prom forever and ever without us getting together than have to put you through this." Oliver sighed. 

"Damnit Lilly! Don't you realize we both made this happen, so we both have to deal with it! You did nothing wrong! WE did something wrong. WE! Got it! I will always be here for you! Understand!" There was anger and affection in his voice. He had never spoken to Lilly like that before. But it made her believe him. 

She nodded. Oliver smiled and kissed her. This kiss was like no other kiss they had experienced before. It was one filled with trust, love, and happiness. Oliver rubbed a protective hand over her stomach. He noticed a small bump was already forming over Lilly's petite frame. "That's my baby in there" he whispered. Lilly smiled and laughed. "It is." Oliver smiled and kissed her again, this time, he held one hand under her back and one over her stomach. He soon picked her up and carried her back to Rico's.

"Oliver! I can walk!" Oliver looked at her very seriously. "Lilly, you're never walking again! And if you are, you're holding my hand, got it?" Lilly laughed and kissed him yet again. 

6 Months Later

"Oliver!" Lilly screamed. Oliver came running down the stairs carrying a suitcase, pillow, baby bottles, and coats. "Is it time?" he asked out of breath. Lilly stared at him in surprise and confusion. She sighed. "Oliver, I'm not in labor." Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "But I am angry Oliver." He groaned. "Ollie, we haven't picked out any names yet. I don't want the baby to be nameless!"

"Lilly, you haven't been to a single sonogram, we don't even know what we're having!" "So what Oliver? We just pick out a boy's name and a girl's name. Get it?" She talked to him like he was five. He sighed and sat down next to her. Lilly cleared her throat. "I like Natalie, Elizabeth, Harlow, Lilly, and Zoey." Oliver thought for a moment. "Hate Zoey. Elizabeth's too common. Don't want Lilly, no offense, it just gets confusing. Hmmm, Natalie or Harlow? Natalie's pretty, but Harlow's unique. Just like you." Lilly blushed. "I don't know Lilly, this is tough. Oh, wait! Let's do Harlow Natalie Oken! I just remembered my mom's name is Natalie!" 

"You just remembered that Oliver! That's exactly why I picked Natalie! God!" She wrote down the name. Okay, for boys, Tristan, Austin, Cory, Cody, Liam, Charlie, Andrew, Scott, Oliver, or Max." Oliver stared at her. "Wow you like a lot of boy names." She smiled and nodded. "Okay. No Oliver, too confusing. Don't like Cody, Liam, Scott, Tristan, or Austin. Not Cory either! So, Andrew, Charlie, or Max. No Andrew. Charles Oken or Maxwell Oken. Charles Oliver Oken. Maxwell Oliver Oken. Harlow and Charlie. Harlow and Max. Harlow and Charles. Harlow and Maxwell. Just testing Harlow with the name for when we have our second child." "JUST PICK ALREADY!" "Okay, okay. Ugh, Max."

"Good" Lilly said looking very uncomfortable. "Cause I'm in labor." Oliver laughed. "Good one Lilly!" Lilly turned bright red. "I'm not kidding Oliver! Hospital! NOW!" Oliver leapt up to grab the bags and rushed Lilly to the car. Oliver flew to the hospital. He carried Lilly to the front desk with the help of Jake who met them with Miley at the door. 

Miley stared the front desk nurse down. "We need a wheelchair, a room, and a whole lot of drugs for my friend over here, got it? I don't care if she remembers a thing. I want the baby to be happy, healthy, got it? Get it? Good. Why aren't you moving! Move! Get a room! Get a chair! I'm gonna be an aunt! Move!" The nurse lept up and handed Miley a clipboard to fill out. Miley threw it over her shoulder. "Mm-mmm. Not a chance." "I wouldn't mess with her if I were you!" Jake yelled. The nurse nodded and got Lilly a chair. The four raced down the hallway to Lilly's room. 

1 Hour Later

The doctor examined Lilly closely. "Alright Miss Truscott. You're at 10 centimeters. Fully dialated. You're ready to push. Okay?" "JUST GET IT OUT OF ME!" The doctor chuckled. Oliver stood on Lilly's right side holding her hand tightly. Miley and Jake held her other hand while she pushed. "You're almost there Lilly! I can see the head! Give me one more big push and that baby'll be out! Ready, 1, 2, 3...push!" Lilly pushed with all her might and soon a baby's cry was heard. "Congratulations. It's a girl." Lilly sighed as tears cascaded down her face. Oliver jumped for joy, literally. Lilly was in the middle of kissing Oliver when she felt another sharp, shooting pain that felt oddly like a contraction. "OW!" she screamed. 

The doctor ran over to Lilly and checked her over. "Ugh, Lilly?" the doctor asked. "What?" "Did you get any sonograms?" Lilly shook head ashamed. "Every time we went for one, there was some kind of emergency. Oliver broke his arm right before the first one. Then he sprained his ankle and needed me to drive him everywhere, making me miss three! Then Miley had her appendix out and I was the only one there for her. Then Oliver fell down the stairs before another. Then he got a really bad nose bleed!" 

"Wow Mr.Oken you're pretty accident-prone." Oliver nodded. "Well Lilly, I'm afraid you're having twins." "WHAT!" Lilly screamed. "Another one? God must really hate me!" Lilly pushed with all her might once again. "Congratulations again. This one's a boy." Despite her anger, Lilly was weeping with joy. "I have a boy! I have a son! I have a son and daughter!" Lilly was hysterical. Good thing she didn't find out the sex, leaving her with lots of boy and girl clothes. 

Oliver handed the little girl to Lilly and took the boy into his arms. "Hello little angel." Lilly whispered. "Your name is Harlow. Sorry if it's too weird for you. We can call you Natalie after your middle name if you'd like. But I decided you're goin to be Harlow Miley Oken. Not Harlow Natalie. Okay? I love you. Oh, by the way, I'm your mommy." Lilly cried even more as she said the last part. She looked to Miley who was crying too.

"Lilly," Miley whimpered. "She's beautiful. Thank you so much. You gave her my name and made me her aunt." "And godmother" Lilly corrected. Miley cried even more. "Oh, Lilly, she looks just like you. Only, she has Oliver's hands and feet." Miley already had the baby in her arms. "She feels like you, too Lilly. Same presence." Jake was already holding little Max saying the exact same thing. Only, Max looked like Oliver except for Lilly's hands and feet. Go figure. "Man, Oliver" Jake whispered. "You're a dad and I'm an uncle and godfather." "Don't forget daddy" Miley corrected. 

Lilly and Oliver turned to Miley, who stood there smiling. "I found out about two months ago. I just didn't wanna ruin your happiness with my pregnancy." Lilly cried, "Miley, I'm so excited. But you being pregnant would've made me even happier." "How could you not tell us Miley?" Lilly smiled with a little sadness in her voice. "I meant to, but I couldn't let the public find out that Hannah was pregnant. I wanted to tell you, but there were so many precautions. I'm so sorry." Miley was hysterical again. 

"Miley, I understand. Just, make it up to me and let me know the sex before anyone else." Miley laughed. "I just hope my baby will make me as happy as Harlow's making you. Lilly sighed and realized she was neglecting Max. "Give me my baby boy!" Lilly yelled.

"Maxwell Jacob Oken. Much better than Maxwell Oliver Oken." Oliver smirked. "Hi Max. I'm your mommy. Today is a confusing, shocking, and twisted day. Really, it is. Just shoot me." Everyone laughed. Lilly was at a loss for words. Oliver looked down at his daughter. "Hello beautiful. Hi, I'm your daddy. You're never going out on Saturday nights." Miley laughed. Oliver climbed into bed next to Lilly. Lilly rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Who said twins were a bad thing?" Lilly whispered. Oliver smiled and kissed the top of her head.

3 Months Later

Lilly stared down at the beautiful baby in the crib. She was clad in pink pajamas that put all other babies to shame. That is, all babies other than her brother. Lilly turned to face the crib on the other side of the room. Lilly knew it was mushy, but her children were the mostr beautiful things she had ever seen. Whether they were asleep, having a diaper changed, or hysterically crying, they made her feel better. Better after a bad day at work, better after a fight with daddy, and just better about herself. 

Lilly was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Oliver come in. His hands were around her waist in an instant. "Long time no see" he whispered, sending shivers up and down her spine. Lilly spun around and kissed him. "Admiring our children?" Oliver questioned. Lilly smiled and nodded. "Well, we did such a good job, who could help but admire them?" Oliver smiled and kissed Lilly yet again. Suddenly, he laughed evilly. Lilly pulled away and raised her eyebrows. "What was that about Oken?" 

"Oh, nothing." Lilly wasn't convinced. "Oliver." He sighed. "I was just thinking about the gift I picked up for you today." "What'd you get me?" Oliver reached into his coat pocket and took out a small black box. "Lilly," he started, "I've been thinking a lot about our future. I mean, we have two kids together, so obviously we're gonna be in each other's lives for, forever. And I love you more than life itself, and I'm pretty sure you return the feeling. So, without furthar adew (sorry, not sure of how to spell it)," Oliver dropped to one knee adn opened the box to reveal a small heart-shaped diamond set into a silver band. "will you marry me?"

Lilly gasped and stared down at the ring in amazement. Tears came to her eyes as she nodded her head yes. Oliver smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Lilly lept into his amrs and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled backwards into their bedroom. Oliver slipped out of his work clothes and continued his kiss with Lilly. Oliver closed the door with his foot, never breaking the kiss. And they did exactly what you're thinking. 


End file.
